Acacia's Quest for Faith and Love
by 3Alaska3
Summary: Two demigods... One attacked and family taken. One searching for love in a ruthless place. Acacia Daywood is a demigod searching for her family. Seth Tanner is a demigod searching for love. Fate brings them together as they set off on a quest for Acacia's family. But what will, in the end, Acacia choose? Faith or Love? AU by Alia Daywood - not by me
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow people...it is to my great regret that I tell you that this is not part of my billion stories waiting for use to update...as usual I am a procrastinator...but! It's all in my head...I think...**

**This is a favor to one of my...errrr...readers(?) who is unable to post on her, I think, profile. So, I will be posting for her. **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL... AT ALL...NOT PERCY JACKSON OR ACACIA... She belongs to Alia Daywood...**

**The story line and OC's belong to Alia Daywood...the only thing I own *sniff* is my account and my stories...which I will get to...once I force myself to...which will happen**

* * *

Alia POV

My name is Acacia Daywood. Up untill I met the hellhound my life was pretty normal, if you don't count the monsters attacking me all the time and me having to switch schools every year. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's back up to the day I met Nala.

It was the end of the school year, Nala and I had run into each other over the year but we had never talked. Nala is a short crippled girl ( she has a disease in her legs which prevents her from walking without crutches).

I was walking to lunch when I saw some kids kicking her crutches out from under her. Every time she got up they would do it again.

"HEY!" I shouted as I ran "STOP THAT!"

They all looked up startled. The *cough* largest one (I'm guessing the leader) zeroed in on me and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going to make us?" he said glaring at me.

"I will if I have to" I retorted.

The kid and I ( who I recognized as he school bully James Sebring ) closed in on each other, but just as I was about to take a swing at him Nala jumped between us.

"Please don't fight! I'm ok, no fighting is needed!" she said it like it was important for her to stop us from fighting.

We both thought about it for a minute. Finally we both agreed not to fight.

When James left I turned to Nala, "Were you headed to lunch?" I asked her and she nodded silently. "Do you want to eat with me?" once again she nodded. We walked to lunch and it was silent until I said "Why was James and his gang tormenting you?"

"I was looking for when they showed up and asked what I was doing so I told them and they called me a teachers pet and started kicking my crutches." She said it all so fast I could tell it had been going on for longer than she let on.

We walked into the lunch room, got our food, and sat down.

"Hey look who it is!" I said pointing. It was Mr. Lakes talking to our social studies teacher Mrs. Blade.

"So?" She said obviusly annoyed.

"Weren't you looking for him erlier?"

"Yeah, but if I went over there James would definitely be more of a jerk."

"If he tried anything I would pop him,"

"Umm... Ok." she said as she walked over twards the two teachers. She was talking to him for a long time. I tried reading their lips but I could only make out one word: Acacia.

* * *

**Pretty gooYou there is a little box just under this message that is calling your name...if you don't type it eats...or you can PM Alia Daywood...but I will be sure to pass on all reviews :) my stories are coming soon...I hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter...Alia is so much better at this than me. But, my next chapter is soon. I think. But it's technically not a chapter. Cuz I'm kinda stuck, but no matter, it's kinda the background story to Allen's promotion. But nonetheless, onto the story. **

**Disclaimer~ I own absolutely nothing. Except for the grammar changes (I'm the unofficial beta ;) ) **

* * *

Acacia's POV

When I realized they were talking about me I started to panic.

As Nala came back and sat down I asked her "What did you and talk about?"

"School stuff" she replied calmly.

Oh great. They were probably talking about how I was once again going to get expelled.

Before I could say anything else the bell rang. Since we only have six periods a day and it was the last day of school I got the feeling I wouldn't get to ask anything else on the subject.

As I was headed out the school Nala came running over to me smiling.

"Hey Acacia!" she said "Can I come over to your house and hang out?"

"Sure" I replied "Come on"

We walked to my house laughing about how school had a lot of funny rules, people and pictures. We rounded the corner and saw my home. I saw a curtain move and I knew my brother, Dylan, and my sister, Morgan, were home.

A word about my family. My mother had two children - Dylan and Morgan- when she met my father. When my mother was pregnant with me, my father ran out on us. After that my mother became ill. She died giving birth. Ever since my mother's death my brother and sister have raised me and they treated me like their own child.

"Dylan! Morgan! I'm home" I said as I walked through the door.

When I turned on the light they were standing there frowning.

Oh great they knew I got expelled again.

"Acacia!" Dylan said angrily "You got expelled again?"

"Yeah." I said glumly.

Nala shifted her wieght uneasily.

"Well we knew it was going to happen anyway Dylan, so why yell at her and besides she has a friend over, let's cut her some slack. Ok?" Morgan said trying to be the resonable one as usual.

"Fine," Dylan sighed.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked Nala.

"Sure!" she replied but just as we were climbing the stairs a huge black shape jumped on me growling and slashing its claws.

* * *

**Well? There is a tiny little button eager for your words. So hurry up! As soon as Alia has a new chapter up it will come to you. **

**:) :) *creepy smile* :) :) **

**I am watching you...**

**That little box wants attention...**

**READ!**

***cackles madly***

***gets hauled off to a mental hospital***

**The next chapter will come soon!**

**:):):):):):):):)**


End file.
